The present invention relates to a steering assembly having an injected component.
During assembly of steering assemblies component tolerances and build variations may affect the fit and/or performance of the steering assembly. The existing build variation and a variation of a predetermined preload on various components of the steering assembly may cause misalignment of components. The misalignment of components may add friction, noise, or a decrease in mechanical efficiency of the steering assembly.